Doll's of the Abyss
by TheRandomFandomGirl
Summary: "When you lose your Rozen Mystica, you go to a dark place... it's called the Abyss." What will Suiseiseki do to save Souseiseki and Hina? And what happens when Oz, Alice, Gil, and Break get involved? Set after the anime in both. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So me and my friend had a bit of an idea! we're going to write this story together, but in a strange sort of way, a little bit like a game! My friend wrote this chapter, and I'll write the next, and over and over again! This will mean I might actually update regually, as she pesters me everyday about it. I find it quite interesting, as I don't really write in this style. I have, however, spellchecked and gramar checked this for her.**

**This is my first fanfiction that isn't Merlin, and my first cross over, so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer~ Nor me or my friend own Pandora Hearts or Rozen Maiden.**

* * *

><p>It was a relatively normal evening in the Sakurada household, considering that just few days ago, all of the remaining Rozen maidens nearly 'died' in the brutal Alice game.<p>

All who were defeated by the merciless Barasuishou returned to life, after Bara, who was fake, was destroyed by the overwhelming power of the Rosa Mysticas.

Suiseiseki, Shinku, Kanaria, and Suigintou were the lucky ones who escaped alive (Along with the real 7th Doll, Kirakishou, who is floating around somewhere with the trickster rabbit, LAPLACE'S DEMON.) Souiseiseki and Hina Ichigo, on the other hand, were not so lucky, and are in a deep, death-like sleep... (Or so everyone thinks.)

Shinku was sat, in deep thought, sipping tea, on a chair at the kitchen table, Suiseiseki was arguing with Jun, and Kanaria, who had come to visit, was having an exciting conversation about her violin with Nori.

All was peaceful until a white rabbit wearing a miniscule top hat and a waistcoat appeared in the centre of the room. Everything went silent, Jun and Nori froze, unable to move or speak and the dolls turned to face the ominous rabbit.

"Greetings dolls... and humans" said the white Rabbit, without even opening his mouth.

"What do you want... Laplace no ma!" Shinku shouted fiercely at the rabbit, jumping up from her seat.

"Oh, please, Shinku, none of the "Laplace no ma" Nonsense, we all speak English here, and this _is_ an English fanfiction, call me Laplace's Demon... or even better... don't call me anything!" Laplace's demon replied calmly, still not moving his mouth when he speaks, with a face as emotionless as a face can possibly be.

"Still, what have you come here for, you puny Laplace, you! ~ Desu!" Shouted Suiseiseki. Laplace's Demon stared at her, face still as emotionless as ever.

"If you really must know, I have had someone request I do something... You see, I know where your dear departed Rozen maiden friends are. And they're not sleeping peacefully, like you so foolishly think. I have been told to come and tell you this, so you may bring them back." Laplace's demon's face was still just as emotionless, but his voice took on a spiteful tone.

"SOUISEISEKI! HINA! WHERE ARE THEY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" demanded Shinku, while the other two dolls stood, paralysed in shock at what Laplace's demon had just told them.

"Hehe..." A small smile flickered across the demon rabbit's face, "Oh, me, haven't done anything, but... If you want to save them from the Dire situation they are in, then one of you must sacrifice yourself and give up your Rosa Mystica..."

"I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT FOR MY SISTER, AND FOR THE PUNY ICHIGO!~ DESU!" Suiseiseki burst forward, thinking only of her beloved younger twin sister, and the little sweet lolita, Hina, who she had secretly cared so much about.

"No Suiseiseki, you mustn't!" Yelled Shinku, but it was too late.

"There is nothing you can do." Laplace's demon said in a flat voice, once again seeming emotionless, "She has already volunteered, so she must go. I must now take her Rosa Mystica, So she may depart to the place where her dear sisters are."

"NO! I'M NOT LOSING ANOTHER SISTER; I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER ROSA MYSTICA! IT'S SO HARD LOSING SISTERS, YA KNOW!" Shrieked Kanaria, who was crying.

"There is nothing we can do, Kanaria. Let her go and rescue our sisters. She will come back, I believe in her." Said Shinku, comforting Kanaria.

"Very well then... it has been decided... Time to say bye bye, Suiseiseki." Laplace's Demon held out a hand and Suiseiseki reached out and grabbed it. Laplace's Demon then used some kin of power to extract Suiseiseki's Rosa Mystica, which floated in the air for a moment before disappearing. Suiseiseki's body hit the ground with a loud thump.

"My work here is done." Said Laplace's Demon, glancing at Suiseiseki's body, "now, before I leave, I want you to know it was your beloved Father who sent me here. Bare that in mind when you face the horrors that are to come."

And with that, the rabbit smiled ominously and disappeared.

When Suiseiseki opened her eyes, she was in a dark place that was like every nightmare she'd ever had rolled into one….

* * *

><p><strong>This is by my friend, I'll update today for my chapter.<strong>

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! my chapter! and probably the most that I have ever written! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Oz woke up at one of the many Vessaulius households. He was awoken by Gilbert and Alice ranting on about something, probably food. He could also hear something about Break being stupid. In the background Break was laughing.<p>

How did they manage to do this every morning?

He groaned and woke up. It was a good thing that Gil knew how to cook, and a good thing Oz didn't really have a favourite food, apart from cookies… Why was that a good thing? Because Break, Sharon, and Alice were so fussy! Break had to have something sweet, Alice couldn't live without _some_ meat or apples (though she did like most foods…), and to Sharon, well, a meal wasn't even worthy of her unless it was served with a cup of tea and cake!

Everything had calmed down by the time Oz had got dressed and was in the least fancy dining hall. Sharon and Break were visiting, and Uncle Oscar was there as well, however there were no servants. The reason they were all there was quite simple. There had been rumours of strange happenings in the nearby town. Fires and mysterious sightings, people having strange whisperings, telling them what to do. Quite a few people had even reported seeing a tall, humanoid white rabbit, wearing a waistcoat suit and top hat.

They had of course all gone to check it out, but that wasn't the only reason, upon doing research on the town, Pandora found that it used to be the home of Jack Vessaulius. Everyone was curios, and Alice was convinced that one of her memories could be there, it was strange though. The Vessaulius mansion was the only Pandora meeting place within several miles.

Although there were no arguments, Gilbert and Alice were glaring at each other from across the table. Oscar looked flustered, yet amused. Break was laughing, ignoring the delicious looking breakfast, but instead was stuffing his face with sweets and lollypops. Sharon was abnormally calm as usual.

Oz didn't even bother asking what the fuss was all about, he didn't _really_ care. Instead, he just grinned brightly around at everybody in the room. They all smiled back, apart from Alice, who was too distracted by her food to give much more than a grunt of acknowledgement.

Sharon cleared her throat as she did whenever she was going to give an announcement, or make plans, or ask for some more tea…. Or something like that anyways.

"Well then everyone, I think that it is about time that we made plans to find out what the cause of those strange things in the town are. I suggest that we-"

Sharon suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter Sharon-chan?" Oz no longer had romantic feelings for Sharon, but that didn't mean he didn't still care deeply for her.

"I- I don't know... I- just- felt, like...like someone was telling me to stop talking..."

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"Isn't that what the townsfolk are reporting?"

"Who!"

A million questions bombarded Sharon.

"WILL EVERYBODY JUST BE QUIET!"

And everyone was. An angry Sharon Reinsworth was NOT something that you, or anybody would want to see. Ever.

"Sharon-chan, wha-"

"I thought the young lady asked you to be quiet?"

Everybody juped and turund to face the head of the table. There, was a humanoid, large white rabbit, in a tuxedo a top hat, just as described by the villagers. He- She- It was calmly sipping a cup of tea, face like a mask.

"No." Thought Oz. "The rabbit had definately NOT been there before..."

Gilbert imedately pulled out his gun.

"Who and what are you and why are you here?"

Oz sighed. Why did Gil immediately think that every stranger and/or strange... thing..., was out to get them! Sure, it was true, but still!

The rabbit-thingy-ma-bob laughed to no-one in particular. But, still, no expression.

"There is no need for that, contractor of Raven." It turned it's head in his direction and, presumably, looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes.. yes. You have already thwarted me, haven't you?" It wasn't really a question.

Another echoing laugh.

Oz finally regained himself. He could vaugely see Gilberts confused expression.

"Umm... Sorry, but who are you?"

An emotionless laugh once again.

"I am nobody... and everybody..."

Another bloody god-damn stupid laugh. God that was getting annoying...

"Could you please give me a straight answer. I've just woken up and I am in no mood for cryptic clues. As far as I can tell, you're as bad as Kilgarrah and his stupid obsession with DESTINYYYY!"

Break interrupted. "Who's Kilgarrah?"

Oz blinked.

"No idea..."

Oz cleared his throat.

"Uhh, anyway- Wait, is Alice… asleep?"

Sharon gently woke Alice, and, finally, they were all able to carry on with their conversation.

"I think that it is time to bring this curtain to a close. You are all needed elsewhere… well… some of you anyway" Cue the laugh of emotionless.

Sharon and Oscar looked startled, then promptly collapsed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Break drew the thin blade from his cane.

The rabbit smiled mockingly, his first sign of any feeling.

"Goodbye… for now"

And with that, intricate, glowing patterns appeared around each member of the group. Metal Chains, glowing, appeared from nowhere and wrapped themselves around Oz, Alice, Gil and Break.

"Wha- What's happening?" Gilbert struggled, and dropped his gun.

"We're being dropped into the abyss!" Break turned to look at the stranger. "How are you doing this? _Why _are you doing this!"

"Because it is necessary." The rabbit disappeared, and the small group of (somewhat) friends, fell, once again, into the abyss…

* * *

><p><strong>WooHoo! <strong>

**Please review!**

** I'll give you cookies!**


End file.
